Starman
by just.a.bit.unlikely
Summary: Amelia Pond has been waiting for the Doctor. Set to David Bowie's Starman lyrics.


_Goodbye love_

_Didn't know what time it was the lights were low oh how_

_I leaned back on my radio_

_Some cat was layin down some rock n roll lotta soul, he said_

_Then the loud sound did seem to fade_

_Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase ha hase_

_That werent no d.j. that was hazy cosmic jive_

My feet are starting to feel cold. What if I picked the wrong boots? Should I go back and change them? Better not, what if he's back and he doesn't find me? And I don't want to go back to the creepy voices, not all alone, I'll wait for him. He said he was going just for five minutes. He'll be back any minute now. How long have I been waiting here now? I can't wait for him to be back! I want to see the swimming pool in the library in the blue box.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_Hed like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

I can't believe he didn't come back for me. I'm still a kid, but I didn't dream him... It really happened... The kitchen was still all messed up with all the food he made me cook. And he said he'd help with the voices in my wall. They're still there, aren't they? He didn't come to help.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_He's told us not to blow it_

_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

Everyone insists I made him up. They say I'm a liar. _They're_ lying... they wouldn't understand. He came to me. I shouldn't listen to them. They all think I'm crazy. But I'm not. I didn't dream him. I didn't make him up. He was real. The blue box was there, it tore down the shed in Auntie's garden.

_He told me:_

_Let the children lose it_

_Let the children use it_

_Let all the children boogie_

Auntie is bringing me to another doctor next week, but he's not going to be the right doctor, the Doctor. Even my best friends, Melody and Rory, they don't seem to believe me, like everyone else.

_I had to phone someone so I picked on you _

_Hey, that's far out so you heard him too! _

_Switch on the tv we may pick him up on channel two_

Melody got into trouble at school again, it's really annoying, lately she's blaming the Doctor for anything in history just to mess with me and bother me. I'm sad to admit it's working. She's my best friend (when I grow up and I have a daughter I'll call her Melody) but sometimes I think she doesn't understand when to stop playing. I wish she understood I'm still not comfortable with her making fun of the Doctor.

_Look out your window I can see his light_

_If we can sparkle he may land tonight_

_Don't tell your poppa or hell get us locked up in fright_

Who would have thought Rory was... I still can't write it down. He kissed me again tonight and I think we're dating. He is sweet and caring even when I make fun of him, which is not very good because he doesn't make fun of me, he said he doesn't understand why I insist so much on the story of the raggedy Doctor who fell from the sky, but at least he doesn't make fun of me as Melody does.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_Hed like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

The Doctor was never a fantasy to me and sometimes at night, when I'm looking at the stars in the sky, I still wish for his magical blue box to drop from the sky again, but I think about the Doctor less and less now. Or, who knows, maybe it was a childhood fantasy after all, everytime I think about it it makes less sense lately. I mean, who eats fish fingers with custard? One thing's for sure, though, that crack in the wall still freaks me out. Enough with this childhood stuff, anyway, Amelia Pond is gone, I grew up. I'm going to be Amy Williams soon...

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_Hes told us not to blow it_

_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

Everything is ready, I picked up the dress, it's beautiful. What's that noise from the garden? Anyway, the dress. I love it. It's white and pearly and fairytale and I love it. I love him. I'm getting married tomorrow. The other day, when I started packing, from a pile of childhood stuff, among some books about the Romans, the blue box and the dolls I made of me and _him_ showed up. The crack from the wall is still scaring me, but I gave up. I'll be a married woman tomorrow, my husband will protect me from anything. Or, more likely I'll need to protect him. But still...  
I'll never see my raggedy Doctor again...


End file.
